Rosa Parks-Event 2017
center|Event-Logo right|Event-Hintergrundbild Das Rosa Parks-Event 2017 ist ein historisches Event mit zugehöriger Questreihe, das auf allen regulären Welten - respektive Servern - vom 13. bis 20. November 2017 stattfindet. Auf dem englischen Beta-Server startete es ein paar Wochen früher. Hintergrund thumb|100px|right|Rosa Parks Event und Questreihe feiern Rosa Parks, eine der wichtigsten Aktivisten für amerikanische Bürgerrechte. Ihre Weigerung, sich der damals gesellschaftlich akzeptierten Behandlung von Afroamerikanern abzufinden und ihr Kampf gegen den Status quo, macht sie bis heute zu einem der bekanntesten Gesichter der Bürgerrechtsbewegung. Originaltext: "Rosa Parks wurde vom Kongress der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika als "erste Frau mit Bürgerrechten" bezeichnet und ihr Vermächtnis für die Bürgerrechtsbewegung ist noch heute erkennbar." "Rosa Parks wurde zu einer internationalen Ikone des Widerstandes gegen die Rassentrennung und trug zur Gestaltung der Zukunft der Vereinigten Staaten bei." Während der Questgeber (wie bei historischen Questreihen bei FoE üblich) ein Erzähler ist, ist sein Portrait das von Rosa Parks. Die Belohnungen für die Erfüllung der Quests sind zufällig z. B. Münzen, Vorräte, Güter, Medaillen, Forge-Punkte (kleine, mittlere und große Pakete), Blaupausen, Diamanten. - Nach Erledigung der ersten fünf Quests erhält der Spieler ein Exemplar des neuen Boost-Objekts "5 Min. Produktions-Zeit-Abzug", und nach Erledigung der achten Quest ein "Einlagerungs-Kit". Am Ende der Questreihe erhält der Spieler das Portrait "Rosa Parks" als Spieler-Avatar, sowie eine Königliche Kaskade. Questreihe First Lady der Bürgerrechte (1/12) *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Rosa Louise McCauley Parks wurde am 4. Februar 1913 in Tuskegee, Alabama, geboren. Ihr Widerstand gegen die Rassentrennung führte zum Busboykott von Montgomery und etablierte sie als wichtiges Symbol der Bürgerrechtsbewegung."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''100 Münzen einsammeln'' & **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Vielen Dank für Euer Interesse an der Geschichte von Rosa Parks und ihrer Bewegung. Hört Euch die ganze Geschichte an und erhaltet großartige Belohnungen!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z.B. 5 Biolicht, oder 5 Verpackungen, oder ... Straße nach Montgomery (2/12) *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Rosas Eltern trennten sich, als sie noch sehr jung war. Deshalb lebte sie mit ihrer Mutter, Leona, und ihrem jüngeren Bruder, Sylvester, in Pine Level, ganz in der Nähe von Montgomery. Sie lebten gemeinsam mit den Großeltern mütterlicherseits auf einem Bauernhof."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''20 Gebäude anderer Spieler motivieren oder polieren'' Beim Polieren zählen hier wie üblich neben Kulturellen Gebäuden auch Dekorationen. Es reicht, den "Helfen"-Button zu betätigen, und wenn erfolgreich motiviert oder poliert wurde, zählt dies. - Die Benutzung eines Motivations-Kits oder Massenmotivations-Kits zählt dagegen NICHT! & **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Vielen Dank für Euer Interesse an der Geschichte von Rosa Parks und ihrer Bewegung. Hört Euch die ganze Geschichte an und erhaltet großartige Belohnungen!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z.B. 220.000 Münzen, oder 1 mittelgroßes Forge-Punkt-Paket (d. h. 5 Forge-Punkte), oder ... Frühe Jahre (3/12) *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Rosa belegte akademische und berufsbildende Kurse in Grundschulen, die ausschließlich von Afroamerikanern besucht werden durften. Sie entschied sich, ihre weitere Ausbildung in einer Laborschule abzubrechen, um sich um ihre kranke Großmutter und ihre Mutter zu kümmern."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''1 Wohngebäude deines Zeitalters oder 2 des vorigen Zeitalters errichten.'' & **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Vielen Dank für Euer Interesse an der Geschichte von Rosa Parks und ihrer Bewegung. Hört Euch die ganze Geschichte an und erhaltet großartige Belohnungen!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z.B. 1 Blaupause (zufällig), oder 5 Aromastoffe, oder ... Unerledigte Geschäfte (4/12) *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Im Jahr 1932 heiratete sie Raymond Parks, Barbier und Mitglied der National Association for the Advancement of Colored People (Nationale Organisation für die Förderung farbiger Menschen), kurz: NAACP. Mit seiner Unterstützung konnte Rosa ihren Hochschulabschluss nachholen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''2 Sektoren ohne Kampf in deinen Besitz bringen oder 7 Kämpfe in Folge gewinnen.'' & **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Vielen Dank für Euer Interesse an der Geschichte von Rosa Parks und ihrer Bewegung. Hört Euch die ganze Geschichte an und erhaltet großartige Belohnungen!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z.B. 5 Fertiggerichte, oder 5 Korallen, oder ... Einsammeln (1/3) *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Ihr habt die ersten 4 Quests abgeschlossen!" *'Belohnung:' **''5 Min. Produktionszeit-Abzug thumb|center|90px|5-Min. Produktionszeit-Abzug Wurzeln des Aktivismus (5/12) *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Rosa trat im Jahr 1943 der NAACP bei. Sie fungierte als Jugendleiterin des Vereins in Montgomery und Sekretärin des Präsidenten, E. D. Nixon."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''20-mal die schnellste Produktionsoption in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' & **''8-mal eine 1-Stunden-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Vielen Dank für Euer Interesse an der Geschichte von Rosa Parks und ihrer Bewegung. Hört Euch die ganze Geschichte an und erhaltet großartige Belohnungen!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z.B. 200.000 Vorräte, oder ein mittelgroßes Forge-Punkt-Paket (d. h. 5 Forge-Punkte), oder ... Besetzter Sitz im Bus (6/12) *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Als sie sich am 1. Dezember 1955 auf dem Nachhauseweg von ihrem Tagwerk als Näherin befand, wurden Rosa und drei andere schwarze Amerikaner gebeten, ihre Sitze im Bus für weiße Passagiere aufzugeben. Rosa weigerte sich und blieb sitzen, was zu ihrer Verhaftung führte."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''2 Boosts in der Taverne aktivieren oder 20 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Vielen Dank für Euer Interesse an der Geschichte von Rosa Parks und ihrer Bewegung. Hört Euch die ganze Geschichte an und erhaltet großartige Belohnungen!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z.B. 1 mittelgroßes Forge-Punkt-Paket (d. h. 5 Forge-Punkte), oder 5 Luxusmaterialien, oder ... Der Tag der Verhandlung (7/12) *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Rosa wurde auf Kaution freigelassen, die Verhandlung sollte am 5. Dezember stattfinden. Die Gemeinschaft plante für diesen Tag einen Busboykott. Das Gericht befand Rosa der Ruhestörung und des Verstoßes gegen eine örtliche Verfügung für schuldig, aber dieser eintägige Boykott war ein Erfolg."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''70 Güter erhalten (zum Beispiel durch sammeln oder Handeln)'' **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Vielen Dank für Euer Interesse an der Geschichte von Rosa Parks und ihrer Bewegung. Hört Euch die ganze Geschichte an und erhaltet großartige Belohnungen!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z.B. 70.000 Münzen, oder 20.000 Münzen, oder ... Montgomery Improvement Association (8/12) *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Unter E. D. Nixons Leitung wurde ein Verein gegründet und Dr. Martin Luther King J. R. als Kopf desselben ernannt. Sie diskutierten über die weitere Vorgehensweise, da sie glaubten, Rosas Fall würde die perfekte Gelegenheit für eine tiefgreifende Veränderung bieten."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Eine Provinz auskundschaften oder 800 Güter deines aktuellen Zeitalters oder des vorigen Zeitalters in die Gildenkasse spenden'' & **''15-Mal eine 15-Minuten-Produktion in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Vielen Dank für Euer Interesse an der Geschichte von Rosa Parks und ihrer Bewegung. Hört Euch die ganze Geschichte an und erhaltet großartige Belohnungen!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z.B. 5 Perlen, oder ..., oder ... Einsammeln (2/3) *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Ihr habt die ersten 8 Quests abgeschlossen!" *'Belohnung:' **''1 Einlagerungs-Kit thumb|center|90px|Einlagerungs-Kit Busboykott von Montgomery (9/12) *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Der Busboykott von Montgomery dauerte 381 Tage, an denen die Busse größtenteils leer fuhren. Es gab mehrere Versuche, den Boykott zu beenden. Manche davon waren gewalttätig, führten zu niedergebrannten Kirchen und zerstörten Wohnungen. Aber Unterstützung, sowohl moralische als auch über Spendenaktionen, war ebenfalls vorhanden."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Die Bevölkerung begeistert machen'' & **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Vielen Dank für Euer Interesse an der Geschichte von Rosa Parks und ihrer Bewegung. Hört Euch die ganze Geschichte an und erhaltet großartige Belohnungen!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z.B. 20 Diamanten, oder ..., oder ... Gerichtsbeschlüsse (10/12) *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Im Juni 1956 hob das Amtsgericht von Nord-Alabama die Rassentrennungsgesetze innerhalb von öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln auf. Die Stadt Montgomery legte gegen die Entscheidung Berufung ein, doch am 13. November 1956 erklärte der Oberste Gerichtshof die Gesetze für verfassungswidrig."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Eine Technologie erforschen oder bei der Gilden-Expedition den dritten Schwierigkeitsgrad lösen.'' & **''30-mal die schnellste Produktionsoption in einer Produktionsstätte fertigstellen.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Vielen Dank für Euer Interesse an der Geschichte von Rosa Parks und ihrer Bewegung. Hört Euch die ganze Geschichte an und erhaltet großartige Belohnungen!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z.B. 5 Perlen, oder ..., oder ... Bittersüßer Sieg (11/12) *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Montgomery hob die Durchsetzung der Trennung auf, und der Boykott endete offiziell am 20. Dezember 1956. Trotz des Sieges verloren sowohl Rosa als auch ihr Mann ihre Arbeitsplätze. Das Paar entschied sich, gemeinsam mit Rosas Mutter ein neues Leben in Detroit zu beginnen."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''4 Einheiten deines Zeitalters oder 6 des vorigen Zeitalters rekrutieren.'' & **''10 Forge-Punkte ausgeben.'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Vielen Dank für Euer Interesse an der Geschichte von Rosa Parks und ihrer Bewegung. Hört Euch die ganze Geschichte an und erhaltet großartige Belohnungen!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Zufällige Belohnung'' z.B. 1 Blaupause (zufällig), oder ..., oder ... Die Jahre danach (12/12) *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Rosa blieb auch in späteren Jahren eine Aktivistin und wurde als Mutter der Freiheitsbewegung bekannt. Sie erhielt die Presidential Medal of Freedom (Freiheitsmedaille des Präsidenten) und die Congressional Gold Medal (Goldene Ehrenmedaille des Kongresses). Rosa verstarb am 24. Oktober 2005 im Alter von 92 Jahren."'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Eine Provinz in deinen Besitz bringen'' & **''1 Kulturelles Gebäude deines Zeitalters oder 2 des vorigen Zeitalters errichten'' *'Antworttext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Vielen Dank für Euer Interesse an der Geschichte von Rosa Parks und ihrer Bewegung. Hört Euch die ganze Geschichte an und erhaltet großartige Belohnungen!"'' *'Belohnung:' **''Porträt "Rosa Parks"'' thumb|90px|center|Porträt "Rosa Parks" Einsammeln (3/3) *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Gut gemacht! Ihr habt alle Quests der Rosa Parks-Questreihe abgeschlossen."'' *'Belohnung:' **''Königliche Kaskade'' thumb|center|120px|Königliche Kaskade Das Ende *'Questgeber:' Rosa Parks *'Questtext:' **''"Verehrtes Publikum! Hiermit endet die Geschichte von Rosa Parks. Vielen Dank für Eure Aufmerksamkeit!"'' *'Aufgabe:' **''Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ihr habt alle Quests der Rosa Parks-Questreihe abgeschlossen!'' Endnoten en:Rosa Parks Historical Questline fr:Série de quêtes historiques: Rosa Parks Kategorie:Events Kategorie:Historische Events